VDSL (Very high speed Digital Subscriber Line) is a packet-based transmission architecture used to provide extremely high bandwidth distribution of digital video and data signals to customer buildings. A VDSL-based architecture can advantageously provide a single platform for supporting bandwidth-intensive applications, such as Internet access, remote LAN access, video conferencing, and video-on-demand.
VDSL services are typically implemented in an asymmetric form having a downstream transmission capability of about 52 Mbps over twisted pair copper wire arranged in local loops of 300 m, 26 Mbps at 1,000 m, and 13 Mbps at 1,500 m. Upstream data rates in asymmetric implementations tend to range from about 1.6 Mbps to about 2.3 Mbps. A typical distribution network includes a central office equipped with a host digital terminal (HDT) and arranged to operate as hub between multiple video information providers (VIPs) and digital service providers (DSPs) and customer residential dwellings. In a fiber-to-the-neighborhood (FTTN) type distribution network, optic fiber (e.g. OC-3c and OC-12c) lines are used to connect the central office to a universal system access multiplexer (USAM), which is then connected to a network interface device (NID) located on the customer property via twisted pair copper wire. A dedicated VDSL loop extends between the NID and an individual customer residence using an existing POTS or telephone system twisted pair wire, and a customer interface device, such as a residential gateway or set top box, provides a connection point for a customer television or personal computer. A fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) type distribution network is similar except that a broadband network unit (BNU) is used in place of the USAM, and coaxial cable is used to connect the BNU, NID, and set top box.
In any distribution network, a primary focus is the ability to provide a secure and efficient transport of services from multiple outside service providers, such as video information providers (VIP) and data service providers (DSP), over the network. To date, known VDSL broadband networks utilize a single platform entitlement manager that enables a single VIP/DSP to provision customers for receipt of video and data service on the VDSL broadband network. Although multiple VIP/DSP can be provisioned by the single platform entitlement manager, there is only one external billing and provisioning business system interface, and all VIP/DSP would be required to use this interface. Numerous disadvantages to such an arrangement are outlined below.
One such disadvantage results from the fact that customer set-top box (STB) IP address assignment associated with each VIP/DSP is handled by the respective VIP/DSP, and is sent over the network ATM system to the network entitlement manager for subsequent processing and assignment to the customer. The entitlement manager also uses an IP address to all of the BDT for provisioning and monitoring of video/data services. As a result, the use of two IP addresses creates a security problem on VDSL broadband network provider. It also complicates the ability for multiple VIP to assign IP addresses of their own and keep them all separated as part of their maintaining their own security and administration.
Another disadvantage arises when a VIP/DSP wants to inventory STBs connected to the entitlement manager. To perform such inventorying, the external billing system is arranged to send an add new set top command. In general, the VDSL network has no need to receive such an STB Inventory message. In addition, such inefficient use of the network is further magnified when each one of a multiple number of service providers perform their own inventory, thereby generating a large quantity of unnecessary network traffic.
Yet another disadvantage results from credit limits and Impulse Pay Per View (IPPV) service that the VIP provides. In general, a customer sends a request for such services to the service provider. The service provider then must pass authorization through the network to the customer's STB. However, for security and efficient use of the network, such service should be controlled directly by the VIP and otherwise transparent to the VDSL network entitlement manager. However, the use of the entitlement manager involves network management. In addition, ATM virtual path identifiers/virtual channel identifiers (VPI/VCI) are presently administered from a single entitlement manager that is under the control of a single VIP. Such an arrangement presents difficulties for efficiently supporting multiple VIP/DSP.
Therefore, a need exists for a secure arrangement in a VDSL distribution network that overcomes the above-noted problems and allows multiple service providers to provision customers for receipt of services in a transparent manner to the network entitlements manager.